


Дорогой номер 37

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одна история о том, как встретились Имс и Артур.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой номер 37

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2014 на ФБ-2014.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacete :-*

Артур терпеть не мог внезапные визиты к стоматологу, но накануне, выпивая в баре с какой-то блондинкой, он почувствовал острую боль в зубе. Вечер был безнадежно испорчен, а после того как алкоголь смешался с обезболивающим, еще и забыт. Утром зуб снова напомнил о себе, и Артуру пришлось побеспокоить своего врача. По закону подлости тот оказался занят до конца недели, но предложил записать его на следующую пятницу. Артур посмотрел на календарь — был вторник — и уныло подумал, что полторы недели он вряд ли продержится. Зуб согласился с ним так активно, что Артур решил отправиться в ближайшую клинику. К счастью, он все еще был в Нью-Йорке, где найти врача так же легко, как поймать такси.

Очередь в большом просторном холл вгоняла в состояние иррационального уныния. Артур тяжело вздохнул. Медсестра с дежурной улыбкой попросила его взять талон и занять свободное место. Он подчинился, причем вытащил сразу два номера, тридцать седьмой и тридцать восьмой. На электронном табло горело число шестнадцать. Вздохнув еще раз, Артур занял место у стены и пожалел, что не взял с собой папку с делом. Он бы точно успел подготовить отчет.

***

Красный цвет цифр на табло раздражал уже всерьез. Прошло три часа, очередь подвинулась всего на десять человек. Зуб перестал напоминать о себе, и Артур решил убраться отсюда и записаться к доктору Дженинксу на пятницу. Он уже встал, когда челюсть словно прошибло электрическим разрядом. Артур едва сдержал стон и сел на место. 

Спустя еще час в приемную ввалился странного вида парень: серая толстовка, свободные джинсы, руки спрятаны в карманы, на голове капюшон. Новенькому пришлось проделать ту же процедуру, что и всем остальным: подойти к медсестре, взять номерок и сесть на свободное место, оказавшееся рядом с Артуром. Тот мимоходом глянул на бумажку в руках незнакомца: пятьдесят один. Парень явно не был обрадован этой цифрой.   
Очередь тянулась очень медленно, и Артур уже отчаялся попасть к врачу, когда вновь кинул взгляд на табло: тридцать шесть. Он следующий. Парень на соседнем стуле, казалось, вот-вот отключится от боли. Он периодически прикладывал к челюсти кулак, спрятанный в рукаве толстовки, и едва слышно постанывал. 

— Послушайте, — обратился к нему Артур, — у меня есть еще один талон. Случайно получилось. Я следующий в очереди, а другой номер... м-м-м... следующий за мной. Вот, держите.

Артур протянул незнакомцу клочок бумаги и только теперь взглянул ему в лицо. Он увидел прищуренные серо-зеленые глаза, прямой нос, пухлые губы, легкую светлую щетину. Вопреки ожиданиям, незнакомец не торопился хватать спасительный талон.

— Нет, если вы хотите провести здесь еще пару часов — без проблем, просто… — Артура отвлекло жужжание телефона во внутреннем кармане. — Извините. Да? Нет, сейчас не могу. Занят. Хорошо, диктуй адрес, я подъеду, посмотрю, что там, и перезвоню тебе. — Он выудил из другого кармана блокнот и ручку и быстро записал продиктованные цифры. — Думаю, я попаду туда не раньше пяти. Устроит? Окей. — Он убрал записную книжку и телефон обратно в карманы. — Ну так как? 

Парень все так же молча смотрел на него. Но когда цифра на табло сменилась и Артур встал, тот схватил его за руку, взял талон и кивнул в знак благодарности.

***  
Через сорок минут, кипя и проклиная на чем свет стоит и эту клинику, и врача, и себя за свою глупость, Артур уже искал такси. Подумать только: он только что лишился почти здорового зуба, который нуждался в незначительном лечении! Ладно, бог с ним, с зубом, но до чего жаль времени, потраченного на сидение в очереди... 

По адресу, который ему назвали по телефону, находилась свободная квартира на Манхэттене — здоровенный пентхаус с террасой и видом на Эмпайр-стэйт-билдинг. Его сестра Сара перебиралась в Нью-Йорк и подыскивала просторное жилье для себя и своей семьи. Артур внимательно все осмотрел, расспросил риэлтора и, удовлетворившись услышанным, взялся за телефон, чтобы перезвонить сестре и огласить свой вердикт.

— Простите за странный вопрос, — осторожно спросила девушка-агент, — но вы были сегодня у стоматолога?

Артур поднял на нее глаза и кивнул:

— Допустим, был. А что?  
— О, значит, это вы — номер 37? — с облегчением спросила она опять.  
— Предположим, — насторожился Артур.  
— У меня есть кое-что для вас! — радостно сообщила риэлтор и выудила из своей папки обычный желтый почтовый конверт. — Это оставил парень в серой толстовке. Сказал, что вы поймете, когда я назову номер.  
— Когда?   
— Примерно за час до вашего прихода. Сказал, что очень торопится и не может передать лично и… — она почему-то замолчала. — Так романтично, правда? Как в детстве — записки на стекле. Согреешь стекло дыханием и увидишь послание!  
— Наверное, — пробормотал Артур, открывая конверт. Он отошел в сторону, чтобы любопытная девчонка не влезла снова.

В конверте обнаружился белый лист бумаги, на котором размашистым почерком было написано:

_«Дорогой номер 37.  
Сегодня вы меня удивили. Я прожил в этом сером городе два года и отчаялся найти кого-то стоящего. Обойдемся без пафоса, ладно? Но реально было странно встретить человека, готового бескорыстно помочь страждущему. Словом, спасибо. И за место в очереди, и ~~за то, что~~ за все.  
Я случайно — честно, случайно! — подсмотрел адрес в вашем блокноте и решил написать пару слов. Просто чтобы вы знали.   
P. S. Глупая была затея, да.  
P. P. S. У тебя потрясающие глаза, парень. Если у тебя бывают свободные вечера, то по средам и пятницам меня можно найти в пабе «У Джонни» на пересечении восемьдесят шестой и второй улиц»._

Артур вздернул бровь и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Хотя это было сложно назвать улыбкой, просто уголки его рта немного приподнялись. 

— Что-то приятное? — не унималась риэлтор. Она даже не пыталась скрывать свое любопытство.   
— Неожиданное, — отрезал Артур. — Спасибо за то, что уделили мне время. Мы вам перезвоним.

Девушка привычно улыбнулась, понимая, что не перезвонят.

***  
Имс не любил холодные города. Если быть откровенным, он просто не любил Штаты. Однако именно здесь он застрял на долгих два года и уже собирался сваливать, когда встретил странного парня в приемной стоматолога. Тот сидел ровно, будто проглотил линейку, и постоянно смотрел на табло с номером. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены, а одежда тщательно выглажена и подобрана в тон. Когда он повернулся к Имсу и предложил свободный талон, тот разглядел его шоколадные глаза и завис. Парень предложил ему место в очереди. Имс насторожился еще больше. Не то чтобы он не верил в бескорыстность… ну хорошо, не верил. Но парень ничего не требовал взамен, он просто протягивал ему клочок бумаги. Когда Имс уже собирался согласиться, неизвестного альтруиста отвлек телефонный звонок. И так вышло – практически машинально! – что Имс подсмотрел адрес, записанный в блокноте.

Он честно хотел сказать «спасибо», но как раз в этот момент челюсть свело от боли и все, что он смог, это кивнуть. Он решил поблагодарить позже, когда парень выйдет из кабинета, но тот так быстро вылетел за дверь, что Имс не успел его даже окликнуть.   
Идея написать письмо была внезапной даже для него самого. Имс явно находился под действием наркоза, когда писал и оставлял конверт милой улыбающейся девушке. Всю глупость своего поступка он осознал позже.

По средам и пятницам Имс играл в бильярд в пабе у своего друга Джонни. На самом деле его звали Йохан и он был немцем, но это мало кого волновало. Имс был профессиональными игроком. Когда отношения с малышом Майки не сложились и он остался на мели, Имс пришел в этот паб, чтобы надраться до чертиков, а вместо этого получил должность маркера и скидку на выпивку.

Он старался не тешить себя ожиданиями. Ну, понравился ему парень, ну, написал он ему письмо. _Записку._ Что такого? Но в среду вечером Имс спешил на работу как никогда. 

— Привет, Джонни! — поздоровался он с другом и присел за стойку. Посетителей было еще слишком мало.  
— Ты рано сегодня. Что-то случилось? — Джонни не выглядел обеспокоенным. Так, дежурные вопросы.  
— Нет. Нет, ничего, — помотал головой Имс. — Меня никто не спрашивал?  
— Нет, — ответил Джонни и отвлекся на клиента.  
Вечер среды был непозволительно длинным и скучным.  
В четверг около полудня, когда Имс слез с кровати после ночи, проведенной в обнимку с кием, на телефонном автоответчике его ждал сюрприз.  
— Имс, прекращай заниматься ерундой и тащи свой очаровательный зад в Париж. Есть дело. _Настоящее дело_ , — ворковала Мол. Она давно говорила без акцента, но когда чего-то хотела от Имса, голос ее журчал подобно ручейку, а в речи проскакивала характерная гортанная «р». Последние слова она произнесла с особой интонацией.  
— И чтобы ты не вздумал отказываться, я уже заказала и оплатила твой билет. Вылет в субботу утром. Заканчивай, что там тебе надо, и приезжай.

Имс потер лицо, еще раз прослушал сообщение и решил, что Мол права. Пора завязывать с этим городом. В конце концов, его ничего здесь не держит. _Почти ничего._

Имс сообщил Джонни о том, что уезжает, в пятницу вечером.

— Прости, чувак, но мы оба знали, что я надолго здесь не задержусь, – сказал он с улыбкой.  
— Да уж... Но где я найду такого ловкого маркера? — ворчал бармен.  
— Это Нью-Йорк, здесь полно одиноких парней, — возразил Имс.  
— Да, вроде того, что заходил сегодня. Странный такой. Точно не из местных.  
— А откуда? — небрежно спросил Имс, рассматривая двух парней, пытающихся играть в бильярд. Создавалось впечатление, что кий они держат впервые и им срочно нужна помощь.  
— С Уолл-Стрит, — хмыкнул Джонни.

Имса будто током прошибло.

— И что хотел? — спросил он севшим голосом.  
— Да оставил тут конверт... — Джонни наливал бокал пива завсегдатаю.  
— Это для меня, — тут же среагировал Имс.  
— Только если ты мистер «номер 38».  
— Ты не поверишь, Йохан, — улыбнулся Имс. Пальцы уже покалывало в предвкушении.  
Джонни протянул конверт:  
— Это что? Какие-то ваши британские шпионские игры?  
— Брось, Джонни. Я не тяну на Бонда, — отмахнулся Имс. Конверт был братом-близнецом того, который он сам оставил у агента по продаже недвижимости.  
— Ты, может, и нет. Но тот парень точно, — деловито сообщил бармен и повернулся к подошедшей девушке.

Имс отошел в дальний угол бара и нетерпеливо разорвал конверт.

_«Дорогой ~~мистер~~ номер 38.  
Я был не менее удивлен, получив ваше письмо. Был рад помочь.   
P. S. Видимо, глупость заразна.  
P. P. S. Спасибо. У тебя совершенно невероятный рот. Считай, что это был ответный комплимент. Я не люблю пабы, к тому же уезжаю на некоторое время из Штатов. В любом случае — хорошего вечера»._

Ну, вот, собственно, и все. Гештальт закрыт, и можно со спокойной душой сваливать из этого города и вообще из страны. 

***  
Имс проспал. Короткое прощание с Джонни и Кэти, их милой официанткой, затянулось до утра, и когда Имс продрал глаза, у него оставался всего час до самолета. Кое-как покидав вещи в сумку и умывшись, он выбежал на улицу. Поймать такси в Нью-Йорке? Нет ничего проще, но только не сегодня! В итоге он чудом не опоздал пройти регистрацию на рейс.

Еще в салоне Имсу показалось, что в соседнем ряду мелькнула знакомая макушка, но он был слишком утомлен и не захотел присматриваться. В аэропорту «Париж-Шарль-де-Голль» Имс снова увидел ровную спину и аккуратно зачесанный затылок и только собрался догнать незнакомца, как пограничник стал задавать стандартные вопросы.

В гостинице он, наконец, смог привести себя в порядок и позвонил Мол. Она велела отдыхать после перелета, а вечером приехать к ним с Домиником. 

Нужно признать, что контрастный душ, пара таблеток и почти 8 часов здорового сна практически вернули его к жизни. На пороге квартиры Коббов он появился около семи, прихватив с собой бутылку вина и любимые пирожные Мол.

— Дорогой, я так рада тебя видеть! Проходи-проходи, — щебетала Мол. — Теперь все в сборе.   
Она приняла его подарки и скрылась на кухне. Имс вышел на балкон, чтобы покурить. У перил стоял какой-то незнакомец. Присмотревшись, Имс понял, что не такой уж это и незнакомец.  
— Ну, здравствуй, номер 37, — сказал он, подойдя поближе.  
Тот резко обернулся, взглянул удивленно, но быстро взял себя в руки. Имс улыбался, как чеширский кот.  
— Имс.  
— Артур.  
— О, мальчики, вы уже познакомились! — На балкон вплыла Мол с бутылкой вина и бокалами. — Имс, это наш новый координатор. Артур, это Имс. Он имитатор. Уверена, вы сработаетесь!

Имс принял из рук Мол наполненный бокал и внимательно посмотрел Артуру в глаза. Тот ответил таким же изучающим взглядом. _Игра началась_.


End file.
